BillDip - Of Deals And Castles
by TheTrueTree
Summary: Basically BillDip where Dipper makes a deal with Bill to save everyone during Weirdmagedon and it's kinda predictable after that. Although I did put my own little spin in it... In progress, so we'll see where this goes. Rated T cause I felt like it. (Seriously, that is the only reason why it's rated T (most likely)) previously titled BillDip - Trapped, Kinda?
1. Chapter 1

OK. SO BASICALLY. LEAH ABANDONS ALL SENSE OF SANITY SO SHE CAN WRITE A STRANGE FANFIC WITH A SHIP SHE LOVE/HATES...WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON. HERE?!

LET'S GET STARTED - POOF - (THAT WAS MY SANITY...)

dEPRIVATION

iNDECISION

fEAR

hORROR

Mabel, Dipper, Ford, and Stan were all trapped. Each in a different way. They were all trapped somewhere in the Fearamid though.

Mabel was trapped inside a cage with her Grunkles, but she was also trapped with fear.

Ford was trapped inside a cage with his twin and niece, but he was also trapped with horror.

Stan was trapped inside a cage with his twin and niece, but he was also trapped with insanity.

Dipper was trapped. Not in a cage, not with fear, horror, insanity, or indecision. No, Dipper was trapped because he couldn't think of a way to save his family, Gravity Falls, its inhabitants, and himself all at once. Dipper was trapped because he was running away from Bill, hoping to think of _something_ as he ran before Bill caught him. Sadly, he had no such luck. Instead he had the type of luck where the enemy you're running from knows the place you're running in better than you _and_ said enemy can apparently control the interior of the building you're inside. Yep. That was Dipper's luck.

Moral of the story: Don't drop glass container that is keeping the world you live in safe from - wait. What exactly was the container keeping the world safe from? Demons who just wanted somewhere new to explore, more things to discover? Dipper could relate to those feelings - the need to learn more, to discover something new, to explore. Demons who hadn't _technically_ killed any humans? Demons who were really just searching for a new place to live; a place where they could feel safe and happy? Dipper could relate to that too.

What was so bad about Bill and his henchmaniacs?

Tons of stuff! For one they're trying to - to - to what? What are the demons really trying to do that's so bad? Well, they were trying to get rid of all the humans in Gravity Falls. Or enslave them. Or eat them. Or get kicks out of their pain or whatever. Dipper wasn't really sure _what_ they were doing with the humans. Still, Dipper had done all of those things to his enemies. Other than eating or enslaving that is (although he had, technically speaking, enslaved Gideon before... - long story).

Nevermind what was said before. Dipper is trapped with indecision.

Which really would be helpful for Bill and that was not what Dipper was supposed to be doing.

He was _supposed_ to be thinking of a way to save everyone. He was _supposed_ to be enacting a wonderful plan to defeat Bill _right now_. But that wasn't what he was doing. No, instead he was thinking of reasons why _his_ actions were unjustified, not Bill's. He was thinking of reasons why _not_ to fight Bill.

What was going on with him?!

Dipper didn't really have time to think about that. He really didn't. Mostly because of the giant, yellow, triangular dorito in front of him.

"Heya PineTree! Done running? Finally thought of some spectacular way to defeat me and save everyone?"

Dipper looked away from Bill's face that, though it had no mouth, seemed to smirking down at him knowing full well he hadn't been able to think of anything.

"No..." Dipper mumbled, fidgeting slightly and looking at his shoes.

Bill almost seemed surprised. "Would you mind saying that again, PineTree?"

"I said, 'No!'" Dipper glared up at Bill who clearly would've been grinning if he had a mouth.

"Really? That's strange! I thought you were smarter than the other meatsacks!" Bill laughed happily. "Oh well! Guess I win! Time to go destroy those silly family members of yours! And the rest of the town while I'm at it!" Bill started to float away.

"NO! Wait! BILL!" Dipper was yelling at Bill's retreating form, trying to think of anything - _anything -_ at all that would help his family of friends.

What could he do?

"I'll make a deal with you," Dipper said. He knew that, although he said it quietly, Bill would hear him. And he was right.

Bill's face was suddenly directly in front of his. "What was that, PineTree?"

"I'll make a deal with you, Bill." Dipper looked up at Bill with confidence. He knew what he was doing.

"Really?!" Bill was elated. He could finally have what he wanted and it was so simple to obtain!

"Yes."

"Alright," Bill said happily. He rubbed his to hands together. "What's the deal?"

"You spare all of the people of Gravity Falls and leave them be. Your henchmaniacs, or subjects, or whatever also can't hurt them," Dipper paused, noticing the glint in Bill's eyes. "Emotionally or physically." Bill sagged a little. "I learned from my first deal with you, Bill."

"Alright, alright. And what do I get in return?"

"You get...You get..." Dipper paused. What did he have to offer Bill? The journals were already destroyed and most of his weapons were already destroyed.

"I get..." Bill paused and pretended to think as he twirled his cane. " _You_ ," Bill exclaimed as he pointed his cane at Dipper

"What?!"

"You heard me. Do we have a deal?" Bill stuck out his hand and let it burst into blue flame.

Dipper hesitated. Him for everyone else's safety and protection. It was a more than fair trade, but the question was whether or not he was willing to give himself over to his enemy.

Dipper was once again trapped with indecision.

Finally, Dipper grasped Bill's flame lit hand.

He uttered two things that would change everything.

The first was, "Deal."

The second was, "Essere bloccato, in grado di lasciare a meno che non lo si fa dal bene nel tuo cuore."

Bill was trapped forever inside his castle unless he was going to do something good.

And so was Dipper.


	2. Chapter 2

SO. APPARENTLY SOME PEOPLE LIKE THIS. YAY! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I PROBABLY WOULD NEVER HAVE CONTINUED THIS OTHERWISE...AS IT CURRENTLY IS, I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE WHAT IS HAPPENING SO...

ALSO A WARNING: CHARACTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE EXTREMELY OOC.

THANKS FOR READING. NOW LETTUCE GET STARTED SO I CAN YELL POOF AGAIN!

POOF! (MY SANITY LEFT ME AGAIN...)

* * *

Mabel was startled.

Stan was scared.

Ford was stunned.

Dipper was afraid.

Bill was aangry.

Mabel didn't know what was happening. One second she was trapped inside the Fearamid, and the next she was sitting on the ground outside with everyone - her family, friends, and unknown strangers who also lived Gravity Falls. Everyone was fine, freed, unhurt, _unknowing_. Mabel was sure no one knew what had happened. But she did. Mabel _knew_ Dipper defeated Bill. This is what startled her most. Despite the odds, Dipper had defeated Bill!

Mabel jumped up and down waving her arms happily. "YES! DIPPER DID IT!"

Mabel stared at the shaking Fearamid that floated in the sky not very far away. Any second now, Dipper would jump out of the Fearamid, which, by the way, should be crumbling by now, land safely, and run over to her to celebrate. Mabel was sure of it.

She kept on staring.

The Fearamid kept on shaking. It didn't start crumbling.

Dipper didn't coming out of the Fearamid. He didn't land and run over to her. Dipper was okay, right?

Mabel kept on smiling and staring at the Fearamid. One more minute and Dipper would be out.

One minute passed quickly and there were no signs of Dipper, nor the Fearamid crumbling. In fact, the Fearamid had stopped shaking.

Nothing more happened.

This is when Mabel really got startled. Mabel was startled because she had come to a new realization. The actual truth. Her twin was gone.

Dipper had done something. He had saved all of Gravity Falls, but he had not ended Bill's reign. Dipper either died, or he was stuck. In other words, he was gone. Taken away from her. No longer with her.

The world must hate her.

Mabel jolted. This new realization was almost as startling as the last.

Mabel stared at the Fearamid a few seconds longer, void of emotion. Nothing passed through her face, no feelings flashed across her eyes, nothing.

Stan looked at Mabel as she cheered, paused, and looked at the Fearamid, expecting her brother any second now. Stan wasn't fooled. He had known Dipper wouldn't be able to really defeat Bill. Though, he had to admit, he was rather impressed the kid got all of Gravity Falls freedom and safety. The kid was smart. Just like Ford. Yes, Dipper was just like Ford; brave enough to face any and all fears, smart, and willing to do anything to help family, friends, and innocents.

Which made Stan scared. Dipper would most likely be in immense pain right now, and if not, he would probably be dead. But that's not what really made Stan scared. What made Stan scared was the fact that Dipper had all of these qualities. But that's the reason for his fear, not what it is that Stan is actually afraid of. No, what Stan was really afraid of was Dipper trying to reunite with them. There was no way Dipper would be able to sit still while they were all down here. No, his personality made that impossible. Right?

And that scared Stan too. The fact that maybe, just maybe, Dipper _wouldn't_ try to return to them. That maybe, Dipper was happier up with Bill in the Fearamid.

Stan focused on his niece, the remaining twin, and was frightened by what he saw.

He saw nothing.

She had realized what must of happened, that she wouldn't see her twin again, and now, she saw nothing, felt nothing, _knew_ _nothing._

Mabel broke. She was broken. Bill broke Mabel. And he used Dipper.

And this, this was the most frightening thing of all.

* * *

ALRIGHT...AS YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED, THIS ONLY COVERED TWO OUT OF THE FIVE STATEMENTS. THIS IS BECAUSE I'M LAZY, ON VACATION, AND READING OTHER FAN FICS...

SORRY.

HOPEFULLY, YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS AND DON'T TRY TO TRACK ME DOWN AND CHASE ME WITH TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS BECAUSE THIS ONLY HALF AN UPDATE AND THE OTHER HALF OF IT PROBABLY WON'T BE OUT FOR AWHILE...

REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE, WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE, AND IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES. THANK YOU!

bye. ;3


	3. Note - I'm thanking y'all & apologizing!

**Ok, I know this makes me sucky, but just hang in there for a second.**

 **First: Thank you for all the favorites and follows! It means a ton to me! Honestly, it's doubtful this story would have made it past the first chapter if it weren't for the reviews, favorites, and follows. If y'all continue to like this, please review on what you like, don't like, and tell me if you see a mistake please! Don't forget to follow and/or favorite! ;3 (But seriously, those reviews mean a lot to me and help keep me motivated because then I have a better idea of how much y'all like it.)**

 **(Interesting fact: I'm not actually southern, although a good portion of my family is. Occasionally I do 'get' a southern accent, especially after visiting them. I tend mimic people without meaning to...)**

 **Second: Ah, the real point of this note. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! And honestly, I probably won't have a chance for awhile, considering I have to finish writing one last paper for English. Which I should've done earlier, but I procrastinate and I was actually pretty busy this year, so there! I mean: (long) camp, trip, different trip, etc.**

 **Anyways, please forgive me for the lack of updates. I will work on that.**

 **Thank you if you read this!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

SO, MY SANITY LEFT ME AGAIN. OH WELL. HERE'S PART 2 OF CHAPTER 2. BY THE WAY, WHEN I SAY 'AANGRY' IT'S NOT A TYPO. IT'S A FUCKING UNRELATED PUN. ALSO, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

POOF. (Sanity doesn't like me...)

* * *

 _Mabel was startled._

 _Stan was scared._

 _Ford was stunned._

 _Dipper was afraid._

 _Bill was aangry._

Ford could feel himself shaking. No, not out of terror, pain, or hatred. Well, maybe hatred for that stupid triangle. No, Ford was shaking because he was stunned. If he were to be honest, he didn't actually believe that Dipper could even get them all safe. The fact that Dipper really had managed to get not only the Pines, but also all of Gravity Falls safe, well, it stunned Ford. Besides that, Ford also knew Dipper was a smart kid. A very smart kid apparently, which meant that Dipper knew what it meant for him. Ford and Dipper both knew damn well that Bill wasn't going to make a deal where he simply got to kill Dipper, something he could already do easily. By God, Ford was stunned like he had never been before.

And, oh God, look at Mabel and Stan. Emotionless and full of emotion. Surprisingly, it was in the opposite order you would expect. Yes, Ford was definitely stunned.

Dipper was shaking too, but for completely different reasons. Dipper was afraid. Absolutely terrified.

Dipper may have seen Bill upset before, but that was nothing compared to now. Before, Dipper had just seen Bill get angry over a failed plot, a rude-comment, and things of that sort. Now, Dipper was seeing what Bill looked like after he was trapped. Permanently. Dipper questioned what he had deemed worthy of being feared before; those fears were nothing compared to seeing Bill as he was now. Knowing Bill's anger was directed towards him.

What had Dipper done to himself? He was trapped here now and Bill was able to do whatever he pleased with him. How could this ever end well for him? Bill could do what he wanted to Dipper. Bill could do anything. Anything. He. Wanted.

Words were not enough to describe the sheer terror Dipper felt with that realization. He had saved people, but he was going to pay for it dearly. Was it really worth it?

Yes, yes it was. He had to remind himself that he had done this for a good reason. That saving people, his family, _was_ a good reason. Oh Dear Lord, Dipper was terrified. Was he honestly breaking already? Changing into someone else? No. No, he couldn't. He had to stay the same. He couldn't break. He couldn't. He. Could. Not. Change. He. Cannot. Break.

But wasn't he already?

Dipper was shivering. Shivering, shivering, shivering. He. Was. Afraid.

* * *

I SUCK FOR DOING THIS, BUT I WANT TO GO ALL OUT WITH BILL'S PART, SO THERE WILL BE A THIRD PART TO CHAPTER 2. I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! AND SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND COMMENTS! I LOVE THEM!


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3 - Final Part of Ch 2

HELLO! I'VE RETURNED! SORRY FOR NOT POSTING MORE FOR A LONG TIME... SCHOOL HAS BEEN KEEPING ME REALLY BUSY, THOUGH... ANYWAYS! I HAVE RETURNED FOR A REASON! THAT REASON IS TO ACTUALLY TRY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! SPEAKING OF WHICH, IN CASE ANY GOT CONCERNED, I WON'T LEAVE THIS...EVEN IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR A WHOLE YEAR (WHICH HOPEFULLY WON'T EVER HAPPEN!)

OH, AND JUST SO WE'RE GOOD, I DO SWEAR A FAIR AMOUNT. HEH HEH.

ALSO, I GOT A QUESTION ABOUT WHAT DIPPER'S SPELL MEANT, SO I'M WRITING THE TRANSLATION RIGHT HERE:

"Be stuck, unable to leave unless you do so from the good in your heart."

HERE IS PART 3 OF CHAPTER 2!

POOF! (You should know what this means by now...)

* * *

 _Mabel was startled._

 _Stan was scared._

 _Ford was stunned._

 _Dipper was afraid._

 _Bill was angry._

* * *

Bill Cipher, the supreme Dream Demon Lord, was angry beyond belief. This puny little human had bested him! How had this midget meatsack beaten _him_? Of everyone for a _human_ to defeat, a human defeated _him_! _Him_! An all-seeing, all-powerful Dream Demon!

Bill could feel himself losing his temper and turning deep, chaotic red. If this meatsack knew what was good for him, he would _run_. He would run as fast as his puny meatsack noodle legs could because he would be sure that his life depended on it. _It would._

Bill glared down at the quivering meatsack before him. The meatsack didn't run. The meatsack shivered and stared up at Bill, clearly terrified, but he didn't run. What an amusing meatsack. Did Pine Tree really think he had a chance to survive if Bill's anger was unleashed upon him? Ha! That thought was hilarious!

Bill let out a harsh, insane laugh that held no humor.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you just did, Pine Tree? Huh? You little shit!" Bill screamed, clenching his fists at his side and slowly growing larger. He was certain he was completely red at this point. "You just made my plans so much harder! You fucking stupid piece of shit!"

The meatsack whimpered, obviously afraid, yet he still stood his ground. Was Bill somehow not impressive enough to send true terror rippling down this stupid meatsack's entire frame? To send him running?

Bill breathed heavily as he glared at this meatsack. Pine Tree was his; he could do whatever he wanted to Pine Tree. Pine Tree was his to control! Yet he wasn't as scared as Bill wanted. He wasn't running! Oh yes, Bill was angry. Furious, outraged, fuming, enraged!

Bill could feel his Fearamid shaking as if to replicate his anger on a much larger scale. How long had it been shaking?

"I'm s-sorry, ok!"

The Fearamid stopped shaking.

What?

* * *

AND THAT'S IT. I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH AND HARDLY ENOUGH TO SATISFY PEOPLE, BUT THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I GOT. I REALLY WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO STILL BELIEVE IN ME (IF ANY OF YOU DO) AND WAITED FOR THIS TO COME OUT. I'M REALLY SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS - I LOVE THEM AND THEY REALLY DO HELP ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE! THANK YOU FOR ALL FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS - THOSE ARE ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!

I'VE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'VE GIVEN MYSELF A DUE DATE OF THIS SATURDAY. I WILL DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST TO STAY TRUE TO THAT. (SINCE I'VE ALREADY STARTED, IT SHOULD ACTUALLY BE OUT SOONER THAN SATURDAY!)

I'LL DO MY BEST TO GET MORE OUT AT A FASTER RATE, BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES. SOMETIMES IT'S JUST HARD TO WRITE.


	6. Chapter 3 - QA, QA (look in chp)

Chapter 3: Questions Asked, Questions Answered (alternatively titled: i'm so sorry guys this took an unreasonable amount of time forgive me please)

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THIS WASN'T OUT ON SATURDAY! (of a week in March...holy shit...i just realized how long this is taking me really. I am so sorry everyone. honestly, so sorry...) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

NOTE: THERE IS A SLIGHT TIMESKIP HERE. IT'S ONLY A COUPLE DAYS THOUGH, WHICH IS ONLY ENOUGH TIME FOR THE MEATSACKS TO ESTABLISH A BASE AND FOR BILL TO DECIDE A FEW THINGS ABOUT PINE TREE'S LIVING ARRANGEMENTS. (THEY ARE NOT IN THE SAME ROOM/BED FOR ANY OF YOU WHO IMMEDIATELY WENT TO THE GUTTER!)

ALSO, WHEN IN BILL'S POV, DIPPER WILL ONLY BE REFERRED TO AS PINE TREE, SAPLING, OR MEATSACK (OR KID DURING DIALOGUE)

ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO! NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS FIC! YAY! MY GOAL FOR THIS ONE WAS 3000 WORDS MINIMUM (SO AS TO MAKE UP FOR MY HORRID LATENESS), SO LET'S SEE HOW I DID...

POOF! (Do I seriously need to say something?)

* * *

When facing _**DePrEsSiOn** ,_ what is one to do?

When filled with a sense of _**DeTeRmInAtIoN**_ , what can one not do?

When falling into the depths of _**UnSuReNeSs**_ , what should one do?

When thrust into a state of ** _NeRvOuSnEsS_** , what will one do?

When taken over by **_CoNfUsIoN_** , what is one capable of?

These days, Mable had to force everything. Every smile, every laugh, every interaction, every single movement of her body. Everything was forced, and Mable hated it; she hated that she hadn't been strong enough to help her brother and now, because of her weakness and incapability, her brother was lost to her forever.

It's not your fault, everyone said.

You couldn't have done anything, everyone said.

God dammit, they were wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! She could have done _something_ , even if it hadn't worked, at least she would have done something! All of this guilt she felt, it wasn't just because her brother was gone and she was still there, it was because she _knew as a fact_ that she could have done something, anything!

Sweater town was the only place she felt safe now; it let her pretend this was all a bad dream and Dipper would come over any second now and wake her up. He never did, and without him, what was she to do? She was nothing without him. She could hardly even pretend for her friends, but what they needed was hope, and even if Dipper wasn't there, she still had to play that role. But what was the point? Did she even have a point without Dipper?

These days, Stan was more determined than ever. Every thought he had, everything he did, it was all done with determination. It was all done to bring Dipper back and save the world. He would do it; he had to do it. Mable was falling deeper into depression with each passing day, and everyone else, well, they were all reliant on Mable for their courage and hope. Without Mable to keep the morale up, it was up to him and Ford, and he, being much more certain than Ford, had decided to take her place. For the time being, that is. Once Dipper was back and Bill was gone, then he wouldn't have to stand in for Mable.

Stan grinned as he yelled orders to everyone. Soos and Wendy were to repair any damage to their fort and then go help McGucket and Ford with building weapons and planning their next movements out. Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda, were to go around and make a list of who was there and then mark down any injuries, concerns, etc.. Wendy's bunch of friends had been sent to do an inventory of their supplies. Everyone else was to either, help the aforementioned people, find food, recover from any wounds, or attend to the wounded. Of course, the people were also allowed to rest and eat as they saw fit, but Stan simply needed this to work and he wasn't letting any lazy asses get in his way.

Sometimes, Stan forgot why he was doing all of this. It was all too much and the outcome just didn't seem worth it - Dipper didn't seem worth it. Stan hated those momentary lapses when nothing was worth his effort and his own nephew and niece didn't seem to matter. Dear God, he hated them with his entire being! But they still happened. He still forgot sometimes. He still gave up sometimes.

Not long after one of the lapses started, he would see Mable or Ford, and, suddenly, he would remember why he was doing everything. He would be filled to the brim with determination.

These days, Ford didn't know what to do. Occasionally, an idea would spark and he would understand everything with perfect clarity, but then, it would be forced into suppression as his doubts returned. What if it was the wrong idea? What if he misunderstood? What if he failed everyone?

What if he failed everyone _again_?

He had been so certain that his plan to stop Bill would work, and yet, it hadn't. It had failed so terribly that Dipper, of all people, his _nephew_ , was gone. Dead or alive, he didn't know.

HE DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW!

And that, that one simple fact, in of itself, was inexcusable.

His one failure caused the absence of his nephew. His apprentice. Dipper.

Besides, if he failed that time, who's to say he wouldn't fail, be wrong, again? So really, how could he do anything? Whatever he chose to do could be wrong! How was he to choose?

But then, what if not choosing was incorrect, too? Holy Hell, Ford was more unsure than he had ever been in his entire lifetime. Everything seemed to have taken on another meaning, another possible ending, and he didn't know what to choose!

Would he ever be free of this unsureness?

These days, Dipper felt more terrified, lonely, and resigned to his fate than ever before.

It wasn't intentional, resigning himself to this fate. He really didn't want to. But he had looked in every book in the Fearamid, thought of every possible loophole, and still had been rejected by Bill every time.

He didn't need to stay with Bill to be his. (How frightening it was to realize he had accepted being Bill's so quickly.) "I own you, kid, you're my property, which means you have to do whatever I tell you to. Right now, I'm telling you to stay inside and away from those stupid meatsacks you call family. Get with the program, Pine Tree!"

He could at least be allowed contact with his family, right? He would still be inside. He would still be Bill's. "I don't want you near your family. Get with the program, Pine Tree!" (He had sounded harsher this time around and Dipper knew he was starting to annoy Bill. (And oh, how pleasing was that!))

What about a simple voice call. Just once, to tell them what happened? "StOp AsKiNg! YoU'Re MiNE!"

Dipper stopped asking Bill after that. Three tries and he was done. (He really couldn't afford to risk the deal (and his life), now could he?)

Why couldn't something have worked? Why did he have to stay with Bill? Why did he have to be Bill's?!

He wasn't Dipper anymore, no, now he was Bill's Pet. Or maybe Pine Tree. Or just Bill's. Nothing else. Only Bill's. He was only Bill's.

He was only Bill's.

He wasn't to be touched, looked at the wrong way (kindly or lustfully), nor was he to be trusted or looked after. Everything about him was Bill's, no one else's. Not even his.

God, he almost just wanted to die.

What was this life worth - being someone else's, not owning yourself? It was terrible and Dipper hated it. At the same time, Dipper liked not having to care for himself. He liked being owned. (How much more wrong _(disgusting, disturbing, sinful, **flawed** )_ could he be?) Anything he did fell back on his owner, Bill. He wasn't responsible for himself anymore, Bill was. Those thoughts, they filled him with delight and terror all at once, like a beautiful dagger slowly drawing its way across his chest and into his heart.

These days, Bill felt more confused than he ever had before.

Who could blame him though? He hadn't meant to become so possessive over his Pine Tree and definitely hadn't meant to actually be taking care of him. He was just going to throw Pine Tree to the masses - watch him slowly rot away as the other demons tortured him. But then the idiot just had to go and say he was sorry!

Sorry! How the fuck was he sorry?! Bill was his enemy, his torturer, his owner! He took over Pine Tree's world! Ruined his life! Why was his Pine Tree sorry?!

And that had spiked Bill's interest. So he kept his Pine Tree as his pet, but it was only to be until he figured the kid out and his henchmaniacs were definitely still going to get to torture him!

But instead of letting his henchmaniacs torture the kid, the second one of them touched his pet (his property) he saw red. (Needless to say, that henchmaniac was no longer around and everyone else quickly learned: you do not touch Bill's Pine Tree.) Bill reasoned it was because Pine Tree was now his property - his - that he became so possessive over the kid. But that didn't really make much sense; Bill had never gotten so angry about his personal property being touched before.

And yet, here he was, watching over his stupid pet and making sure his stupid pet didn't get himself hurt.

Bill felt orange. He was orange. His feelings, his body, his eye. All orange. Bill had never felt orange before. He was angry (though he wasn't sure at who entirely), but he was calm. Annoyed, but amused. (Though he was leaning more towards the angry and annoyed side these days.)

Bill hated feeling this way! By the gods, he was a dream demon! And not only that, he was a triangle! A fucking triangle! The most majestic and dignified of all (shapes and demons both)! Triangle dream demons were not supposed to be _orange_!

The worst part was he couldn't even bring himself to harm the source of his issues! That's how damn intriguing and confusing and (beautifully) strange his meatsack was!

Bill hated his Pine Tree for doing this to him. HATED. H-A-T-E-D.

But it also made him more interested?

Interest was a confusing emotion. It made you do stupid things if it was strong, and interest didn't care how one felt about a person (or demon, equality bitches) if it was there, IT WAS THERE. And apparently, Pine Tree was confusing enough to elicit such a strong feeling of interest that Bill couldn't bring himself to kill or torture him.

IT PISSED BILL OFF!

NO MEATSACK SHOULD HAVE ANY POWER OVER HIM!

It was: Wrong. Annoying. Terrible. Stupid. Upsetting. Confusing.

And more. The list could go on forever.

And yes, Bill did have unlimited knowledge. But apparently, it wasn't as unlimited as he once though, considering he had **no fucking clue** why Pine Tree was sorry. And he couldn't bring himself to look into his Pine Tree's head for this matter - Bill felt as though he should already know the answer (as he always did). Gods, of all the stupid meatsacks that could have stood in his way, it was Pine Tree. The one meatsack he couldn't bring himself to harm. The one meatsack that didn't make any sense to Bill.

Bill was sick of trying to think of an answer for his Pine Tree's apology. It caused too much confusion and annoyance for him to handle any longer - he needed answers now. And he was going to get them. (As was decided by himself as he saw Pine Tree's hesitant self headed towards him.)

"Hurry it up, kid! We don't have all day - just eternity!" Bill's laughter exploded from his throat as he watched Pine Tree's disturbed expression. It seemed not everything had completely sunk in for his precious sapling quite yet.

All the same, Pine Tree hurried himself up and made his way over with more confidence.

"So, Kid! Something's been bothering me these last few days!" Bill's echoing voice filled the room and he found himself pleased when his sapling had to hold back a frightened shiver.

"That's honestly v-very shocking," Pine Tree responded, only a slight tremor in his voice. "I - I thought you were over being upset wi-with being trapped here."

Bill let himself turn bright red as anger filled him to the core. " **TrUsT ME, kId, I Am nOT gEtTInG OvEr ThAT anY TiME sOOn!** " Satisfied with the obvious quaking of his meatsack, Bill returned to his typical yellow color. "Anyways, I was wondering," Bill paused to twirl his cane around, "why you were so sorry, my Pine Tree?!"

The sapling had good enough sense to look adequately sheepish and worried (as in petrified).

"W-well, y-you, you see, i-it's," his Pine Tree stammered out, refusing to meet Bill's eye.

Bill rolled his eye. "W-well, y-you s-see," he mocked. "Just spit it out, kid!"

"It's j-just, I know you w-worked very hard t-to take over the world, a-and I pr-prevented you from being able to directly o-oversee and contribute to th-the world domination t-taking place right n-now, so I f-feel very bad," his sapling trailed off, staring intently at the floor.

Bill almost wanted to gape at his sapling. Was this kid stupid or something? The kid saved a bunch of idiotic meatsacks (which were important to his Pine Tree) and made Weirdmaggedon slightly more bearable for the other meatsacks, and he felt sorry?!

"Wow, kid! Part of me wonders if you have a death wish! Bringing up what you did to me and all!" Bill stopped his floating so he stood (wow, that felt weird - he hadn't stood on the ground for a while) before his Pine Tree. "But, since I like your answer, I'll give you a present!"

Immediately, Pine Tree's head shot up and Bill couldn't help but delight in the raw fear he saw there.

"Don't worry, sapling! It's nothing you won't like! Jeez, did IQ rub off some of his paranoia on you?!" Bill laughed to himself and pulled Pine Tree closer with his cane. "Watch closely, Pine Tree!'

And with that, a bright yellow light surrounded Bill's triangular shape causing Pine Tree to shield his view for a minute. When his sapling looked again, Bill stood there in all his meatsack shaped glory! The gasp that immediately left his Pine Tree's lips was music to Bill's ears.

"Like what you see, kid?" Bill spun, coming to a stop directly in front of Pine Tree. "You don't need to answer that, I know you do!" Bill laughed maniacally. "Now, while you're still stunned and more likely to thoughtlessly respond to whatever I say in ways which will be beneficial to me - are you willing to do anything for me?"

Pine Tree, still going through the stages of shock, nodded helplessly.

Bill laughed joyfully, "Anything at all! Even killing?"

Another spaced out nod.

"What about brutally torturing your sister when she eventually tries to rescue you?"

Pine Tree started to nod before finally snapping out of his daze and furiously shaking his head 'no.'

Bill pouted at his Pine Tree, floating upside down. "You sure, Pine Tree? It would be so much fun! And I would forgive you - you wouldn't have to feel sorry anymore!"

Pine Tree shook his head though, his voice coming out shockingly clear as he said "I'll always feel sorry Bill. Nothing will change that. Even if I didn't feel sorry for trapping you here, I would feel sorry for trapping me here and hurting my sister. And even if I didn't feel sorry for that, there are plenty of other things I've done that I need to feel sorry for. It's just how it is. At least for me." Pine Tree's hat (surprisingly still intact) was pulled down further to shade his eyes, head tilted downwards.

Bill stared at his sapling quietly, a soft frown on his face. "Don't try to go all emo on me, Pine- Dipper. It doesn't suit you." He reached out to gently ruffle his meatsacks hair. When the shocked (yet inexplicably grateful) eyes of Pine Tree met his own, Bill decided right then and there - Pine Tree was his, only his, and that was final. Nothing was going to hurt, touch, or so much as glare at his Pine Tree unless they wanted to die. His Pine Tree was under Bill's protection and his Pine Tree was never going to leave Bill's side.

Bill yanked the kid into an odd side hug. "Sit with me on the thrown."

Bill sat and stared at his gaping Pine Tree expectantly. When he saw no signs of movement from his Pine Tree he flashed his (now human) eye red. " **nOW!** "

Hurriedly, his sapling scrambled forward and climbed onto Bill's lap. Bill wrapped his arms around his Pine Tree's lightly quivering body. As if acting on instinct, his Pine Tree wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and snuggled his head into Bill's chest.

So quiet Bill almost missed it, his Pine Tree murmured "Thank you, Bill," into his chest before promptly passing out.

Bill tightened his grip ever so slightly and turned his head towards his Pine Tree's. He breathed in deeply, loving the feel of his Pine Tree in his arms and the scent of forest and books that somehow made up his Pine Tree. Oh, yes, this was his Pine Tree. No one else's. Only Bill's, no matter if his Pine Tree was the reason he was stuck in his castle. No matter if his Pine Tree had caused problems for him before. No matter if his Pine Tree's family wanted him back. No matter if the other demons wouldn't approve. (In fact, that one really didn't matter because Bill was their overlord - the most powerful one of them - and they couldn't do anything about it even if they did.) Now, he was Bill's and no one else could ever take him from Bill.

* * *

OK SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT? I COULD GO SEVERAL DIFFERENT WAYS WITH THIS (AND IT WON'T TAKE ME ALMOST A YEAR TO WRITE, I PROMISE) AND I NEED TO KNOW YOU GUYS' THOUGHTS ON WHAT WOULD BE BEST.

1) TIME SKIP TO ABOUT 3-4 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE AND GO FROM THERE (IN WHICH CASE THE BILLDIP RELATIONSHIP WILL HAVE ALREADY BEEN ESTABLISHED AND WILL BE EASIER FOR ME TO FIT IN WITHOUT MAKING IT TOO RUSHED (AND PEDOPHILIC LOL OOPS). AN ALSO EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE...)

2) CONTINUE FROM WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW, PUT IN 1-3 (HOWEVER MANY YOU GUYS WANT/I AM OK WITH DOING) MORE CHAPTERS AT THIS POINT IN TIME, FOCUSING MORE ON THE GRAVITY FALLS RESIDENTS/PINES&FRIENDS&TOWN AS THEY TRY VARIOUS METHODS TO STAY ALIVE, SAFE, AND TO FREE DIPPER (EVEN AS DIPPER'S ATTACHMENT TO BILL GROWS STRONGER) BEFORE GOING INTO THE SEVERAL YEARS TIME SKIP. HONESTLY, I THINK THIS MIGHT BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION, AND ALSO THE MOST AGGRAVATING (I STRUGGLES WITH WRITING THE CHAPTERS)

3) CONTINUE FROM WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW, NEXT HOWEVER-MANY CHAPTERS FOCUSING ON BILLDIP BONDING AND COMPLETELY IGNORING (OK NOT COMPLETELY) THE OTHER CHARACTERS (PSHH, WHO?) THIS OPTION IS MY LEAST FAVORITE. IT GIVES ME PROBLEMS. BUT I'D DO IT IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANTED ME TO...(ALTHOUGH CHAPTERS WOULD TAKE AT LEAST A FULL YEAR TO COMPLETE BECAUSE THE STRUGGLE IS REAL BITCH)

SO YA.

VOTE IN THE COMMENTS.

AGAIN IM SO SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE


	7. Let's Go With Flabbergast

EDIT 12/27 - JUST SOME MINOR EDITS...GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES AND A COUPLE PLACES WHERE THINGS DIDN'T COMPLETELY MAKE SENSE... :)

ALRIGHT, SO THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP BEFORE - LIKE ON THE 14TH NOT 22ND - BUT WHEN I WAS WRITING MY COMPUTER DID SOME STUPID GLITCHY THING AND IT DELETED A LARGE AMOUNT OF MABEL'S PART AND I HAD TO RESTART THAT. I WAS SUPER PROUD OF WHAT I HAD WRITTEN BEFORE, SO THAT WAS REALLY DEMOTIVATING AND I KINDA AVOIDED WORKING ON THIS UNTIL I COULD ACCEPT THAT IT WAS FOREVER GONE. YEAH SO OPTION 1 ENDED UP WINNING (THOUGH I GUESS I COULD'VE GIVEN PEOPLE MORE TIME TO VOTE OOPS). HERE'S THIS SHIT HOPE YOU ENJOY!

*poof*

* * *

 _Love_

 _Hope_

 _Desire_

 _Pain_

* * *

Dipper would willingly bet his life on one thing and one thing only: Bill Cipher could be a triangular fucking asshole sometimes.

And holy shit was that an understatement.

Seriously, it is not okay to hide Dipper's journals in hard to reach places! Dipper couldn't get them down, not without wasting some precious magical energy (okay, honestly, Dipper had more than enough to waste on getting some books down, but he was paranoid and Bill knew it) on getting books down from impossibly high bookcases. (No really, Dipper had to tilt his head all the way back to see the top of this one.) If Dipper didn't love the stupid ass dorito so much, he would probably stop talking to Bill. Forever.

And yes, Dipper did love Bill. He really did. Sure, coming to the realization had been hard (who wanted to love a - sort of - psychopathic asshole?), especially for his thirteen-year-old self, but once he had, things went uphill. Not only were his feelings returned (with an added bit of lust from Bill, which, at his already-traumatized-just-started-puberty stage, was not helpful), but he also ended up starting a relationship with Bill. Things had been pretty awkward at first - Dipper was aware of his age; he wasn't really ready for a real relationship and he told Bill so, which left them figuring out how to have a romantic relationship _without_ having a romantic relationship. Either way, relationship with Bill meant several things:

1) An annoying(ly endearing) occasionally-triangular-occasionally-human-looking dream demon would _not_ leave him alone _ever_. (Dipper honestly kinda enjoyed this one - besides, that was bit of an exaggeration...only slightly though)

2) Instant respect from the demons under Bill's command. (Anyone able to stand being in a romantic relationship with Bill was simply awe-inspiring.)

3) Instant obedience from the demons under Bill's command. (No one wanted to face Bill's fury, which disrespect to Dipper would definitely cause.)

4) Dipper had a say in any and all decisions made by Bill. (Which meant the humans of Piedmont were spared and sent to live with the humans remaining in the safe haven of Gravity Falls.)

Yeah, Dipper really loved these perks. And he used them to his benefit frequently - also known as whenever he wanted. At the beginning, he really needed to use perks 2 & 3 to subdue the demons who rather hated his humanity and wanted to either torture or kill him. But eventually, either the demons got the message or they were wiped off the planes of existence by a furious Bill. It was sweet how protective Bill got of him. Bill even went so far as to make Dipper immortal - his reasoning being that he didn't want to fuck an 'old fart like Sixer' and he certainly didn't want Dipper to die and leave him. Dipper ignored the first part and focused on how sweet the second part was.

Subsequently, the gifted immortality unlocked the natural magical power (which was a surprisingly large amount and not the small amount he had already unlocked) held by his birthmark. (He had known star constellation birthmarks weren't normal! Ha, take that Mabel!) and Dipper was suddenly perfect in the eyes of Bill's followers. Or rather, before they feared Bill and now they feared both Bill and Dipper. Though that fear was mostly respect, actually. (A long and deep conversation with Pyronica had revealed such.)

Anyways, the point was that Dipper was very happy with Bill and Bill was very happy with Dipper. Except when Bill decided to prank Dipper. Then, well, Dipper got really really angry. Pranked Dipper = Angry Dipper = Unhappy Bill. It was a wonder Dipper's stupid triangle lover hadn't figured out the direct correlation between these things yet. Then again, Bill actually probably had and was just trying to see how long Dipper would put up with his mischief. (Forever was the answer because Dipper was going to be with Bill forever and nothing would change the love he felt in his heart.)

And that brought Dipper back to where he was originally - glaring up at his journal and the bookcase it sat on. He could practically hear Bill's amused chuckles from here. Oh, Bill so wouldn't be laughing later. Dipper was going to get his revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Bill! Get your stupid Dorito ass down here!" Dipper crossed his arms and tapped one of his feet impatiently on the ground. If that dumbass lover of his didn't get his ass over here immediately...well, you don't really want to know.

Bill popped into existence, devious grin planted on his face. "Heya, Pine Tree! How's it going?"

Dipper nearly growled. "You damn well how it's going! Now, you're going to get that journal down for me or else!"

"Or else what, Pine Tree," Bill asked, still grinning. Clearly, Bill was going for the push-Dipper-to-his-limit option. Really not a good idea.

"Or else, I'll ignore you, dumbass. Not only that, I'll be sure to torture you so badly you'll wish you could go crawling back to your goddamn mother demon or whatever shit you were created from and cry yourself to sleep. I'll also cast-"

Bill quickly cut him off, a worried expression on his face as screeched "I get it!"

Dipper let himself give a smug smirk. Yeah, he had picked up a few things during his time here. Being surrounded by demons for years, though, well, they weren't exactly all 'good' things.

"Here's your book, Sapling! You won't ignore me now, right?" Bill pouted up at Dipper as he gave the journal back to Dipper and tried to be cute.

Dipper smiled gently at Bill, previous anger (mostly) forgotten. "Of course," he said happily and pecked Bill's cheek.

Bill flushed happily. "Hallelujah! My sex life is saved!"

Immediately, Dipper glared at him. "Do you want to continue to have a life at all?"

Bill rapidly nodded and held his hands up in surrender. Dipper knew exactly what to say to get the stupid demon to stop being so stupid.

Dipper shook his head in slight amusement before reaching out to grab one of Bill's hands and walk towards the door. He twined their fingers together and flushed upon seeing Bill's adoring gaze. Sometimes Dipper still felt like he would never completely get over his awkwardness from so long ago. (It had only been four years...not long when you considered that he had eternity.) Dipper turned his head away from Bill as he pulled the adorable (handsome - this is an edit provided by Bill Cipher) demon along behind him.

"Where are we going?" Bill bounced beside Dipper, his golden yellow hair flopping into his face with every bounce.

"Our room," Dipper said briefly. He glanced over at Bill and rolled his eyes. "To go over the journals, dumb Dorito."

"DORITOS SHOULD HAVE RIGHTS TOO!" Bill's eye lit with the burning flames of passion (and youth!) and he shot a flaming fist into the air. (Thankfully, it was still attached to Bill's body - don't ask.)

"Bill, what the actual fuck," Dipper said with a raised eyebrow. "You have problems. Serious insanity related problems."

Bill made an 'innocent' face. "I thought we both already knew that, Dipper."

Immediately, Dipper whirled around to face Bill. "What's going on, Bill? You used my actual name. You never use my name."

"I use it sometimes!"

"Only when there's weird shit going on! What's happening, Bill?"

Bill looked guiltily to the side. "There's some intruders. Your family," Bill sighed. Bill refused to meet Dipper's eyes and pointedly looked anywhere else in the room.

Dipper sighed softly - it wasn't bad, just Bill being stupid and worried. Honestly, sometimes Dipper wasn't sure his all-knowing-ancient-dream-demon-boyfriend was really all-knowing. Or even had a good memory. "Bill, don't worry. They've broken in plenty of times and I'm still here, aren't I?"

Bill nodded, a grin lighting up his face. "Yeah! But what if they try to take the prisoners, Pine Tree?" Bill pouted, crocodile tears brimming in his eyes.

Dipper groaned. What a manipulative demon - Dipper was sure this had been Bill's plan from the start of this conversation. "Then I'll go guard the door, Bill."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bill bounced as he yelled, eyes turned up in delight and a wide grin plastered on his face. He reached over and kissed Dipper happily.

Dipper smiled. "You're welcome Bill."

* * *

It wasn't even ten minutes later that Dipper was really regretting his decision. Bill had gone into the prison shortly after taking Dipper to the entrance. Hence, Dipper got the pleasure of listening to the screams of the tortured. Not his idea of fun.

There was a line between being with Bill and supporting Bill's...darker...tendencies. Dipper had not yet crossed said line.

All because, as Bill put it, "We can't go making it easy for them to get the prisoners!" Again, not Dipper's idea of fun. At least he got to read in the meantime.

Careful to not get too absorbed in his book, Dipper began flipping through the pages. It was an enjoyable book on the possibility of undoing-undoable-curses. Dipper loved having access to this kind of knowledge. Nowhere else on Earth would he find most of these books, some people would certainly kill to have them, and here Dipper was: reading it easily, for free, without needing to murder anyone, and completely unworried about his health while having the book on his person. Ah, the benefits of being trapped in a floating pyramid with an immortal dream demon boyfriend.

That being said, he was also trapped in a floating pyramid filled with demons. Neither he nor his immortal dream demon boyfriend had access to the outside of the world, besides watching through some weird portal-mirror-thingy and commanding the demons which could go outside. It was a problem. A big, big problem. Besides, Dipper was fairly certain Bill was still a little butt hurt over the whole I-trapped-us-in-your-castle-forever-oops-sorry thing

As before mentioned, the book was on undoing-undoable-curses. It should have been helpful. _Should_. It wasn't. Basically just some stupid mage blabbering about his one-time success in finding a way to undo some dumb spell that was killing entire villages and supposedly could not be stopped. Boring. (On second thought, Dipper should probably be feeling some sympathy towards those villages and relief that the mage had found a counter-curse, but oh well.) Beyond that, it basically said that the mage thought it was probably possible to undo any curse, but the mage had no idea how. Real helpful. Though it did provide a sort of morale-boost, which was better than the typical nothing he was used to finding.

Apparently, all this thought and reading took up quite some time because the next thing Dipper knew, (a bloody) Bill was standing behind him. Bill draped his (bloody) arms over Dipper's shoulders and was making to caress Dipper's face (with his gore-covered hands).

Dipper screeched at an ungodly high pitch. "BILL! GET OFF OF ME! I TOLD YOU THE BLOOD AND STUFF IS GROSS!" Dipper leaned forward as far as he could, hoping to escape the blood on Bill's body.

Bill laughed loudly. "Your reactions are hilarious, Pine Tree!" All the same, he pulled away and made sure not to get his bloody body too close to Dipper again.

"Ugh! I told you not to do that! You idiot!" Dipper glared fiercely at Bill. "Second time today you've pissed me off! Are you trying to set a record?"

Bill quickly shook his head. "No, no, Pine Tree. Never! Please don't be mad at me, love! It's all fun and games!"

Dipper sighed and shook his head. "You better not do that again, Bill. Anyways, are they still here?"

Bill smiled. "Yep! Not sure where they are exactly though! I bet Sixer made some new freaky cloaking technology! Haha!"

Dipper groaned; he did not want to be stuck here. "Alright, go get cleaned off Bill and then after they leave we can have some fun. And don't just turn the blood invisible like last time, asshole!"

Bill was quick to turn and run towards their room, an excited expression on his face.

"I'm still talking about the journals, Bill."

Bill deflated but kept going towards their shared room. What a ridiculous demon.

* * *

Mabel was fairly certain that this trip to the Fearamid would turn out just as unsuccessful as the last several hundred. This time, they had a new cloaking device Ford was sure would keep them from being detected by Bill. It was worth a shot, but Mabel wasn't holding her breath.

Four years was a long time and they still hadn't been even slightly successful in their attempts to rescue Dipper and the other prisoners. Whenever they managed to actually get in the castle, Bill immediately found them and forced them out after telling them Pine Tree was his. Upon the confirmation that Dipper was alive, that became the focus of any missions in the Fearamid with freeing prisoners as the second priority. They even basically forgot that Bill had taken a human form!

After the last couple break-ins, it was unanimously decided to focus on the easier task - to get prisoners instead of Dipper. There was no veto from Ford, Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy as there were the last times. Fortunately, constant breaking into the Fearamid meant they had the layout to most of the bottom level, which (conveniently) was the level with the prison. And they (conveniently) knew where said prison was. Hence, upon the completion of Ford's device, they planned another break-in and could only hope for the best.

Mabel was on a team with Grenda, Wendy, and Robbie. Actually a pretty good team as far as she was concerned. So here they were, Mabel and her team on one side of the Fearamid, Ford and his team (Soos, Candy, Thompson) on the other. They were both making their way to the prison but separated in the hopes that if one group was discovered, the demons would be too distracted with that group to find the other. That is if Ford's device actually worked and they weren't immediately discovered by Bill.

The Fearamid was a scary place and Mabel didn't like it one bit. She felt so bad for her bro-bro, trapped in this frightening pyramid and stuck with Bill. She shivered just thinking about what Bill might be doing to Dipper.

Of course, they needed to ensure that the people they rescued were safe first before they could even think about helping Dipper. Still, Mabel couldn't help but worry for her twin.

"He'll be alright, Mabel. We'll get him soon," Wendy said, placing a comforting hand on Mabel's shoulder.

Mabel nodded appreciatively at Wendy and clenched her fists. They would do this. For Dipper, their parents, the gruncles, and for everyone else. They would definitely do this. They had to.

And that was the thing. Mabel didn't know if they could, but they _had_ to. Mabel didn't know what she'd do if they didn't.

Stealthily, they made their way through the castle, a holographic map directly in front of them. Of course, the map was only made from their memories, so it was entirely possible it wasn't completely accurate and they were going to the wrong way and they would never free the prisoners and find Dipper and - stop thinking like that Mabel! Oh God, they needed to find the prison.

Thankfully, over the course of her mental rant, Mabel and her group had made it to the pillars across from the prison. Before anyone could walk up close to it, she pulled them behind the pillars, the sound of a psychotic voice ringing in her ears.

"Here you are! I'll be out in a minute!" Bill's voice rang out clearly through the hallways quickly followed by the banging of a door.

They heard a sigh, and when they looked carefully around the pillar, they saw a teenaged _human_ male figure with his nose in a book. He was sitting in front of the prison, obviously a guard.

Not long after, violent screams of terror met their ears and the group cringed as they realized what Bill was doing. Surprisingly, the teenager in front of the door cringed too and started muttering. Mabel couldn't quite hear his voice clearly, but something about it was familiar.

They waited for Bill to come out and the guard to leave. And waited. And waited. Really, Mabel didn't have the patience for this. Just before she could make any rash decisions, Bill floated through the door, covered in blood. He floated silently behind the unidentified male and slowly draped his disgusting arms over the male's shoulders. Gross. But was this person important to Bill?

Bill's hands were reaching up to caress the male's face. Immediately the male screeched and moved away from Bill. Mabel and the others could barely hold in their gasps. Dipper?

"BILL! GET OFF OF ME! I TOLD YOU THE BLOOD AND STUFF IS GROSS!" Yeah, that was Dipper. He was guarding for Bill? He was close with Bill? No, no, that was wrong. It couldn't be right! Dipper would never...would he?

No, that's right, he wouldn't. Bill had to be controlling dipper. Or maybe Dipper was obeying, waiting for them to come rescue him! Oh, poor Dipper! Mabel shivered just imagining what he must have gone through. They had to save her brother. He didn't deserve this horror-story.

A quick glance at the others told Mabel they very much agreed with her thoughts. Good, she wouldn't have to fight them. No matter what, when she left the Fearamid today, it was going to be with Dipper. She'd been missing him for far too long.

Bill's loud laughter brought her back. "Your reactions are hilarious, Pine Tree!" But he still pulled away and made sure not to touch his bloody fingers against Dipper. Bill wasn't that nice. What was happening?

"Ugh! I told you not to do that! You idiot!" Dipper glared fiercely at Bill. Mabel clenched her fists and her eyes widened in worry - Dipper had to be careful! What was he thinking talking so...so...so rudely (casually) with Bill? Mabel didn't want to entertain the thought of Dipper being used to Bill. Of being friends with Bill. That wasn't an option. Dipper would never betray them, right? Wendy's hand on her shoulder provided some comfort, but it wasn't enough for Mabel to relax.

"Second time today you've pissed me off! Are you trying to set a record?" Dipper sounded so annoyed, and yet...content? happy? It was the way he sounded when he was annoyed with her, yet slightly different.

Shockingly, Bill quickly shook his head. He seemed desperate to keep her brother happy. What was going on? "No, no, Pine Tree. Never! Please don't be mad at me, love! It's all fun and games!"

Bill was begging Dipper not to be mad. Bill just called Dipper _love_. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Had Dipper actually betrayed them? No, no, he would never. He cared deeply for all of them, so why would he? It wasn't possible.

Mabel watched with bated breath - how would Dipper react to being called love by Bill? Surely he wouldn't (couldn't) enjoy it? Still, as Mabel watched her brother shake his head and sigh, she caught the slightest of smiles and a certain shine in his eye. NO! "You better not do that again, Bill. Anyways, are they still here?"

Mabel almost cried. Dipper knew they were here? He knew and he didn't come for them. He didn't try to join them. Why? He was her brother! They were the Mystery Twins! How...how could he be with Bill? How could he betray them? Still, some part of her held firmly onto the belief that he was being controlled. What other answer could there be? Mabel wasn't prepared to look the truth in the face, so for as long as she could, she would not believe it was the truth. (Yet some part of her deep down still knew, and that was what scared her the most.)

Bill's voice yet again brought her out of her trance. "Yep! Not sure where they are exactly though! I bet Sixer made some new freaky cloaking technology! Haha!"

She watched as Dipper groaned. Maybe he didn't want to avoid them? Maybe he was being forced? "Alright, go get cleaned off Bill and then after they leave we can have some fun. And don't just turn the blood invisible like last time, asshole!"

Wait...did...did Dipper just imply something sexual with Bill? Nope, nope. She was not having it. No way in Hell!

But Bill was quick to turn and run towards what was most likely a bathroom, an excited expression on his face, and Mabel could barely believe it.

"I'm still talking about the journals, Bill." Oh thank god, Dipper wasn't talking about sex! But, he had to clarify that for Bill...NOPE, NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT!

Mabel watched as Bill deflated, yet continued on his way somewhere else. As soon as he turned a corner, Mabel and the others jumped out of hiding. Time to rescue Dipper and the prisoners, if they could move. She didn't exactly like the sounds she heard when Bill was inside.

"Dipper! Come on, we're here to rescue you! Be quick!" Mabel yelled at her brother, though she made sure not to be too loud, and the others went to grab him and open the prison doors.

Dipper's mouth was hanging open in shock. He didn't respond at all until Wendy's hand grabbed hold of his wrist. With surprising strength, Dipper ripped his arm out of Wendy's hold and moved back closer to the prison.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

Mabel and the others stared at him in shock. They watched, gobsmacked, as Dipper raised a magical shield over the door and stood prepared to send them away. To fight them...

"Dipper...?" Mabel's voice came out weak, hurt coloring her tone. Dipper winced but stayed where he was. "Why...why are you helping Bill?"

Dipper flushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'm stuck here though, so it doesn't really matter if you want me to go with you or not. And Bill's not so bad. Usually."

Mabel gaped at him. "But you would want to go with us if you could, right?"

Dipper scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm actually very happy here. Bill treats me well and I have access to more books than you would believe existed." Upon noticing her heartbroken expression, Dipper quickly waved his hands in denial. "It's not that I don't love you guys! And I miss you all too! It's just...I don't know...I guess things have changed."

And change they had. Mabel herself had become stronger, smarter, more guarded. She had grown taller (not as tall as Wendy though) and puberty so far had been kind to her (excluding periods. Periods were a bitch). Now, looking at Dipper she could really see how much he had changed. He was tall and lanky, no longer wore his hat, had slight muscles (very slight), and actually had tattoos. Like there was ink actually on Dipper's skin. Permanently. Holy shit. Mabel could remember when Dipper was still afraid of needles, and now...this? What even were those tattoos of?

"Yeah, they have, but Dipper, if you still care for us, you'll have to let us get some of the prisoners out. If we really can't take you," Wendy spoke with authority.

Dipper quickly shook his head. "No, no! I'm sorry, I really can't! Bill would get all depressed and then make me train more and then he'd be depressed again and it's just a vicious cycle that's hella fucking annoying to deal with. But I really do care about you all! The most I can do is send you back safely with some extra supplies. Maybe some seeds to grow for food? If that's possible? Is that even possible...I haven't been outside since this all started, ya know? So I don't really know..."

Mabel shook her head. Even though Dipper changed, he was still a rambler when he was worried. That was good, she supposed. He wasn't completely different.

Suddenly, they heard shouting coming towards them. It sounded like Ford and the others...oh shit! Mission abort! Mabel looked around for a place to hide again, but before she and her group could do anything, Dipper gestured for them to stop. Mabel didn't know why - he was on the other side now, after all, but they paused and watched as a group of demons carried their struggling friends towards them. Shit!

The demons stopped in front of Dipper, looking happy to see him. "Hey, Pine Tree! We caught some intruding humans, so we were gonna take them to Bill, but it looks like you got some humans too. Want us to take them off your hands?"

"No, that's alright, Teeth. I'll be dealing with _all_ the humans though. Go tell Bill that I have all of them with me and I'll take care of them, no worries."

"You sure?" A different demon asked and Mabel took the time to examine her family and friends. They looked a little bruised in some places and worse for the wear, but overall alright. Though, the looks of shock adorning their faces at Dipper's presence (and changes, most likely) were obvious.

"Yes. Go, now." Dipper's voice took in a commanding and threatening tone that shook Mabel where she stood. The past Dipper was never so cold and commanding. But seemed to work as the demons dropped her comrades, and ran off in the direction Bill went.

"Dipper? Mabel, what's going on?" Ford looked over at her for answers that Mabel really didn't have.

Dipper seemed to notice her lack of words and took over the situation. He sighed, hand rubbing the back of his neck and putting on a display of a tattoo that suspiciously reminded Mabel of Bill's summoning circle. Going by gruncle Ford's gasp, it was. "Look, I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm not leaving, and I can't let you take any prisoners with you, Bill would throw a hissy fit, but I can send you back safely and give you more supplies. Speaking of which, can you grow anything out there? I'll give you seeds if you can."

Ford jumped up and Mabel watched as he made his way protectively in front of the whole group and closer to Dipper. "You sided with Bill, that monster. How could you Dipper?! You know that demon is no good!"

Dipper glared at them and put his hands on his hips. "Look, you guys don't get this. I made a deal so Bill and I are both stuck in here! Or actually, the deal was he can't hurt you all and he gets to keep me, but I used a spell when we made the deal, so same thing. I literally cannot leave and I don't want to because Bill's actually a mostly good guy who treats me well and doesn't hurt me!" Dipper mumbled something under his breath that Mabel was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

Ford backed up, gaze fierce as he examined Dipper.

"I may not approve of Bill killing and torturing a bunch of people, but he's not all bad and, quite frankly, I don't mind him ruling this universe. He's not doing a total shit job, if what the demons report is true, and he swore to me he wouldn't ruin this world! He swore he would make sure some of the humans survived and could escape to weird free pockets! So, even if you guys don't like it, I'm siding with him."

Ford and everyone gaped at Dipper. Mabel couldn't actually say she was surprised though. She had been getting these types of hints from him the whole time and, while she hated it and almost couldn't believe it, she would have to accept it. That was all she could do at this point. So she held back Wendy and Soos, who both looked ready to punch Dipper in their anger. (Really, Soos? Mabel had a hard time believing that one too.)

"Dipper, you know he's a liar! He's a fucking dream demon who's blindsided you before! How can you trust him?! You even have his summoning circle on you! What else, his mark?" Mabel didn't know what this 'mark' thing was, but going by Dipper's blushing face, he had it. Or it was just really embarrassing.

"Now, now, Sixer, of course, he does! He's mine, after all!" The echoing voice of Bill filled the room and they all turned to face an orange-ish colored Bill. He was still in his human form, so it was really just his eye, hair, and clothes, but it still sent a chill running down Mabel's spine.

"Bill!" Dipper's embarrassed shout brought attention back to him. "I told those stupid demons to tell you I had it handled!"

Bill turned yellow again and pouted at Dipper. Mabel almost wanted to laugh, despite the extreme lack of this being a truly amusing situation, they sounded like a married couple. "You were taking too long, Pine Tree! I was missing you!"

Mabel snickered as Bill draped himself over Dipper much to Dipper's annoyance before reminding herself that there was nothing actually funny about this situation. Dipper was on Bill's side, in a romantic relationship with Bill, would not leave with them, and apparently believed Bill was a fine ruler of the universe. Yeah, that shut her up real quick.

"Now, since I'm sure my Pine Tree wants you to be safe and have good living conditions, what's something you need?" Bill's asked them, clearly annoyed, though Dipper smiling at him seemed to fix that.

Since no one else would - no else had accepted the situation, she guessed - Mabel stepped up. "Some seeds for growing our own food would be nice, along with shovels, weapons, and tools for fixing and making shit, but I don't really know what those are. An easier to access water supply would also be nice. Not everyone trusts the natural water sources in Gravity Falls and I don't blame them."

Dipper smiled sadly at her and Bill nodded. "I'm really sorry, Mabes. I do miss you," Dipper said sadly.

Mabel just nodded and grimaced back at him. "We've missed you too. I can't really say I understand your choice or agree with it, but if that's how it is, we'll just have to figure something out. You're my brother and I can't let go of that."

Dipper grinned happily at her. Obviously, he wasn't expecting her to be so understanding. Well, she was glad she could surprise him. Now, just to figure out if she could see things the way he did. (Probably not, but she wanted to understand Dipper, and if that didn't work, well, she'd just try to save as many people as she could.)

Mabel waved and Bill snapped his fingers, sending them off. Just in time for her to see Bill pulling Dipper in for a kiss and for Mabel's heart to ache once again at leaving her brother behind.

* * *

SO I REALIZED I KINDA HAVE A MAJOR PLOT HOLE WITH THEM BEING STUCK HERE CAUSE YA KNOW THEY COULD LEAVE IF BILL WAS GOING TO DO GOOD SHIT AND IT'S LIKE WHY WOULD DIPPER TRUST HIM IF BILL DOESN'T HAVE GOOD INTENTIONS.

THE ANSWER IS - THEY FORGOT ABOUT THAT PART OF THE SPELL LMAO

YEAH THAT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF AND I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE IT 4,000+ WORDS INTO THIS CHAPTER SO... *SHRUGS*

IT IS WHAT IT IS.

ANYWAYS, DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE MABEL WITH ANYONE?

IF SO, WHO?

OPTIONS:

Pacifica

Wendy

Gideon

And I guess that's all I can think of...if you guys think of someone else tell me and I'll put it as an option


End file.
